burgergeemerfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Spyder
Norman Spyder is a Galactic Federation Certified Bounty Hunter and the Manager of Burger Geemer. Background Norman Spyder grew up on a Space Colony orbiting a small Federation controlled Planet. His parents, who were Researchers aboard the colony, were working with a team of others to monitor and translate Space Pirate symbols. Their goal was to one day provide the GF with a working Space Pirate Translator that could translate their messages and give warning of possible attacks. 17 days after Spyder turned 10, the Space Pirates attacked the Colony with force, killing all that stood between them and the Translator. Spyder's father(who was the Research Lead for the project) was able to negotiate with the Space Pirates, promising to give them the Translator and all related research in return for his family's safety. The Space Pirates agreed to his terms, but he would not be allowed to leave with them. Spyder's father was taken prisoner as his family was jettisoned to safety on-board the last of the Colony's Escape Pods. Ever since that day, Spyder has sworn revenge on the Space Pirates. When Spyder turned 18, he joined the Galactic Federation and entered the Bounty Hunter Training Academy, he passed with flying colors and graduated at the top of his class. After the Academy, Spyder stayed with the Federation for a few years before moving into freelance work. He traveled here and there living off of bounties from odd jobs, until his travels one day brought him to Earth, where a small restaurant caught his eye. This small restaurant was the none other than the humble Bounty Hunter guild: "Burger Geemer". Weapons Spyder's arsenal contains a broad range of weapon types: *'Plasma Rifle' :Spyder's weapon of choice is a GF issue Plasma Rifle, capable of firing 1200 rounds of Plasma in either Full or Semi-Automatic modes before requiring a new clip. This standard issue weapon can be upgraded with Ice, Wave, Power and Plasma-2 beam packages, none of which Spyder has currently. *'Plasma Cannon' :This Semi-Automatic weapon is capable of firing golf ball sized shots of Plasma that tear through armor better than standard Plasma rounds. *'Standard Plasma Pistol' :Spyder's "last ditch" weapon, capable of firing small bursts of Plasma. This weapon primarily fires in Semi-Automatic mode(which requires a small cool down period after several seconds of continuous fire), but it can also be charged to deliver a more powerful blast. *'Matrix Bind' :This Heavy Weapon was developed by Spyder and Phazondoughnut. When fully charged, it's blast is capable of binding all Atoms in the blast radius, slowing down enemy targets for 30 seconds. This weapon has a second functionality, however. When the blast comes in contact with electronic equipment, it acts as an Electro-magnetic Scrambler, rendering the electronics completely useless for several minutes. Appearance Spyder has medium length dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes. When not wearing his Power Suit, he prefers to wear a white t-shirt, a leather or denim jacket, blue jeans and sneakers. His Power Suit is an upgraded form of the GF standard Armor given to all Bounty Hunters upon completing their training, it provides more protection while offering a wider range of motion. It is primarily cyan with darker grey and blue armor pieces. Category:Characters